LCOS
by Yoruhime-PsychoCat
Summary: LCOS est un recueil d'OS entre 100 et 1.000 mots sur le couple Sterek. L'histoire est marqué complet car se ne sont que des O.S sans lien entre elles. Mon objectif est d'en écrire 100 au final. Les histoires pouront se passé dans l'univers de TW comme dans un UA. O.S 5 posté : Une histoire de Boxer !
1. OS 1 La ville lumière

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : La ville lumière

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Correctrice : Moi et un logiciel.

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographie.

Première O.S d'une longue suite, enfin j'espère. Oui je sais, j'ai beaucoup d'autres trucs à écrire, mais en se moment dès que je commence à écrire et bien ça fini par vite atteindre les 10.000 mots voir beaucoup plus sans forcement pouvoirs les finir. Alors voilà avec ce nouveau recueil !

Alors qu'il y a le recueil « démon » basé sur des fanfictions du même thème que le titre, celui-là sera un peu comme "challenge". Je prends des mots au pif et j'écris. Sauf que je me restreins à des textes entre 100 et 1 .000 mots.

C'est parti pour la première histoire:D

Mot : ville - tank - poumon - colère – lumière

La ville lumière

Stiles était un garçon, un être humain qui comme tout le monde connaissait dans sa vie des hauts et des bas dans sa vie. Lui, il avait perdu sa mère jeune et presque son père. Mais la vie avait été assez clémente avec lui pour ne pas lui enlever la dernière personne de sa famille. Son père s'était un long moment perdu dans l'alcool avant de remonter la pente. Il y avait aussi Scott. Son premier ami, son meilleur ami. Il avait été là pendant tous les moments difficiles. La mort de sa mère, la dépression de son père, la mort de son boa. Et inversement lui avait été là quand les **poumons** de son presque frère le lâchaient à cause de l'asthme.

Mais maintenant, tout allait presque bien. Adieu la vie merdique de lycéen rabaissé par les étudiants populaire et sportif de l'établissement. Et bonjour la vie d'étudiant en première année de fac dans la **ville lumière** … Ou celle qui ne dort jamais.

En faite non, pour Stiles, à l'instant X de cette histoire, rien n'allait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas jouer tranquillement à son jeu de **tank** après avoir fini tous ses partiels de janvier et il avait horreur de ne pas pouvoir jouer après avoir fini un contrôle. Alors une suite d'examen aussi important les uns que les autres le mettait dans une **colère** noire.

Et les seules choses qui pouvait le calmer c'était son petit ami ou observer pendant deux heures la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue et qui brillait la nuit de mille feux. Mais comme le premier n'était pas là. Parce que monsieur avait une réunion tardive avec son entreprise étant dans les hautes sphères de sa boîte et bien il laissait Stiles seul.

Le garçon sort de sa chambre après s'être rapidement changé pour une tenue plus chaude. Il rencontre Kira qui était avec Scott en train de regarder un film. Ou plutôt ils se bécotaient allègrement sous le sourire tendre de Stiles. L'air niais de son presque frère faisait plaisir a voir après la grosse dépression qu'avait essuyé le jeune homme en raison de sa douloureuse rupture avec Allison. Sa première petite amie, son premier amour…

Sortant rapidement de l'appartement sans oublier ses clés, il avait pris l'ascenseur qui l'avait amené au dernier étage de son immeuble. Il avait ensuite pris les escaliers de service pour monter sur le toit. Là il avait pu prendre une grande inspiration. L'air n'était pas pur, comme à la campagne, mais bien meilleur qu'en bas où la pollution stagnait.

L'immeuble était assez vieux pour que ce qui servait de rambarde de sécurité soit en pierre. Ce qui permit au jeune adulte de si installé. Il avait les pieds dans le vide, le vent dans la figure. Il y avait le son de la ville qui se répercutait dans ses oreilles. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Parce que de là où il était c'était une sorte de bruit de fond.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme pouvait laisser ses pensées vagabonder librement. Si bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un qui marchait dans son dos. Le pas était tranquille. Le garçon n'avait pas sursauté quand deux bras puissants lui avaient entouré la taille pour l'éloigner du vide et le rapprocher d'un torse ferme. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Stiles crache toute sa frustration :

-Notre Box à encore crashé…

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je suis arrivé et que Scott m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là.

-Comment ça ?

-Après chaque examen, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre pour jouer pendant des heures parce que tu t'es retenu pendant la période de révision. Et que je ne sois pas celui qui te tire de ton monde de jeux ne peut signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un ou quelque chose la fait avant moi. Et comme tu n'étais pas là, j'en ai déduit que tu serais là pour éliminer la frustration.

-Ouais… Bas en même temps si mon petit ami était pour s'occuper de moi, je ne serais là !

-Désolé… Laura ma retardée. Je vais me faire pardonner.

Le jeune homme s'était contorsionné pour pouvoir embrasser l'autre homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il appréciait sa vie, dans cette ville, avec son copain, son meilleur ami, son père qui n'était qu'à une heure de route…

Mot de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu cette courte O.S. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas, si vous le souhaitez, à m'envoyé une série de 5 mots. Merci pour celle et ceux qui me laisseront une petite review. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, et ça ne changera en rien le fait que je continu ou non à posté mes histoires ici, mais ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que votre lecture n'a pas été perturbé par les fautes. Comme je l'ai marqué plus haut, je me suis corrigé seul avec l'aide d'un logiciel, personne d'autre n'a lu cette histoire avant qu'elle ne soit posté ! Si quelqu'un à déjà lu une histoire de moi avant, n'hésite pas à me dire si je me suis amélioré dans la chasse à l'orthographe :D

Sur ceux, on se retrouvera très vite pour d'autre petite histoire :D


	2. OS 2 La légende

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : La légende

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Mot de l'auteur : Voici une nouvelle O.S ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je poste aussi vite, car le format est plus court. Plus rapide à écrire et à corriger. Et il faut bien avouer qu'au moins je m'arrête. Si je ne m'impose pas des limites, je pars alors un peu trop loin !

Merci à ceux qui on lu le premier O.S et qui l'on mis en favori et qui suivit le recueil ! Ça fait super plaisir !

Mot : légende – papier – jouer – flèche – flou

La légende.

Il existe des centaines de légendes dans ce bas monde. Toute plus curieuses les unes que les autres avec leur lot de fervent croyant. Derek Hale en faisait partie, mais simplement parce que lui-même était l'une de ces légendes. En effet, lui et sa famille étaient des loups garous comme plusieurs centaines d'autres personnes répartirent dans le monde. Mais ils se faisaient si discrets que l'homme avait fini par oublier leur existence les reléguant au rang de mythe. Cela ne dérange pas Derek, car on n'avait que trop souvent persécuté les lycans à cause de la peur qu'ils créaient. Et au final, les hommes leur faisaient autant peur que les hommes avaient peur d'eux.

Alors, quand son oncle revient un beau jour en disant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait rencontré une sirène, personne ne l'avait crue. Personne sauf Derek. Alors âgé de 25 ans, Derek Hale était le second de la famille. Il avait fait des études de littérature et avait un bon travaille dans une librairie très côté de la capitale. L'homme avait demandé plus d'information de la part de son oncle sans savoir que ce dernier ne lui faisait qu'un mauvais tour comme il en avait le secret. Il avait donc indiqué à son neveu d'aller près des côtes au niveau des grottes. Une sirène y serait. Ce n'était que les rumeurs donner par un touriste de passage un peu trop alcoolisé pour se fié a son témoignage, mais ça, Peter n'en aurait jamais informé le brun.

Le jeune homme parti alors pendant un week-end. La boutique était fermée parce que le propriétaire avait d'importantes affaires à régler à l'étranger. Lui laissant au moins une semaine de vacances payée. Le patron du jeune Hale n'était pas obligé de le payer. Mais c'était un homme de principe et il avait décidé de payer ses employés même si la boutique n'était pas ouverte. Il avait assez de recettes pour se le permettre de toute façon.

Il avait emprunté un cheval et avait fait près de 3 heures de trajet avant d'arrivées à destination. L'océan était magnifique, comme chaque fois que le lycan y venait. Et c'était rare depuis qu'il était rentré dans le monde du travail qui faisait de votre vie un enfer. Chaque minute était précieuse.

Laissant son cheval dans les écuries d'une auberge dont il avait loué une chambre pour la nuit, Derek était parti explorer les environs. Son odorat bien plus développé que celui d'un humain l'avait mené jusqu'à un drôle d'endroit. Un passage avait été creusé aux fils des siècles dans la roche et en tendant l'oreille, ont pouvait entendre un for écho à chaque goutte d'eau qui tombait. Étant curieux de nature, il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se décidé et s'était engagé dans le tunnel. Il était étroit et glissant. Plus d'une fois Derek cru tombée, mais il se rattrapait toujours in extrémiste.

Il était parvenu à descendre sans glisser et se demandait un instant comment il allait remonter. Mais ce qu'il avait vu était à couper le souffle. L'endroit était éclairé par un trou dans le plafond. La lumière du jour se refléta sur l'eau donnant à cette dernière une couleur qui oscillait entre le bleu et le vert. L'endroit était si magique que Derek, malgré sa description de n'avoir rien trouver, se laissa glisser contre l'un des murs au fond de la grotte s'asseoir au sol et profité de la vue. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps et ses pensées partirent rapidement à l'autre bout du monde. Si bien qu'il avait sursauté quand un bruit qui ne lui était pas familier était arrivé jusqu'à son oreille.

Au bord de l'eau se trouvait un jeune homme… Enfin à première vue puisque le lycan avait pu voir la queue de poisson du garçon. Ce dernier était torse nu avec des écailles de plusieurs tons de bleu qui était encore un peu plus mis en valeur par la lumière du soleil. La sirène ou tout autre nom qu'avait cette créature avait déposé sur le sol des objets. Le lycan n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais il y avait un petit tas dans un coin. Le garçon tentait de les atteins, mais l'eau n'allait pas aussi lui et rampé était une tâche complexe pour lui.

Mais il semblait doué d'une grande persévérance et après quelques minutes de combat il put atteindre le petit coin. Il semblait épuisé par son court voyage et Derek avait trouvé que le moment été opportun pour lancer la conversation.

-Bonjour. Avait commencé Derek de sa voix la plus douce.

Le garçon avait sursauté et avait immédiatement pris peur. Il avait tenté de faire demi-tour, mais ses mouvements étaient trop paniqués pour faire autre chose que du sur place.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Je suis un loup-garou.

Comme pour se justifier, il avait effectué sa transformation. Son visage était presque méconnaissable sous cette forme et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune étincelant.

-Oh ! Trop cool mec ! N'avait pu s'empêcher de dire la sirène émerveillée.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te remettre à l'eau, petite sirène ? avait dit Derek en reprenant une apparence plus humaine. Le tout sur un ton taquin.

-Je suis un triton ! Avait dit boudeur ledit triton. Je peux me débrouiller seul !

Derek avait hoché la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Le triton s'était débattu pendant quelque temps et avait tenté de ramper jusqu'à l'eau, mais c'était épuisant. Alors il accepta de mauvaise grâce l'aide du loup-garou. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître. Le brun avait promis de revenir le lendemain pour discuter avec Stiles. Il était resté avec le triton plusieurs jours avant de rentrés de peur d'inquiéter sa famille. Tout en promettant au jeune homme de revenir.

Peter ne s'était d'ailleurs pas remis du retour de son neveu qui avait un sourire niais collé sur le visage. Le genre de sourire qui informait toute votre famille et proche que vous étiez amoureux.


	3. OS 3 La jalousie

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : La jalousie.

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Mot de l'auteur : Je vais essayer d'écrire moins sur le contexte de l'histoire pour plus entrer dans le vif du sujet plus rapidement et pouvoir l'approfondir le plus possible malgré les 1.000.

Mot : **Garage** – volonté – **femme** – **sang** – baignoire.

La jalousie

Il était neuf heures de la journée. Le travail avait commencé depuis une petite heure et pourtant Stiles en avait déjà marre. Il était au **garage** de la petite ville de Beacon Hill. Sa magnifique et merveilleuse Jeep était assez ancienne et les réparations étaient malheureusement régulières. Et pourtant ça n'était pas la cause de son énervement.

Plus loin il y avait une magnifique **femme**. Dans la trentaine. Brune avec des yeux très claire qui se voyait de loin. Elle n'était pas provocante dans sa tenue, mais plus dans sa façon d'être et de draguer le mécano. Stiles savait que c'était monnaie courante. Derek était un très bel homme qui voyait beaucoup de monde. Il avait une clientèle assez variée aussi. Allant de jeunes ados comme lui à des retraités. Le brun avait un avantage que peu de gens avaient. En effet il pouvait être aussi à l'aise avec les vieilles voitures qu'avec les récentes qui étaient bourrées de technologie. Alors que dans le coin, soit ils étaient bons avec les anciennes voitures soit les novelles.

Stiles était venu pour sa jeep. Cette femme pour sa dernière BMW. Et ils avaient, semble-t-il, un intérêt en commun. Derek. Ce dernier se laissait faire. N'affichant rien ni exaspération ni lassitude ou colère. Il ne répondait cependant pas non plus et semblait juste impassible. Ce qui ne démontait pas la demoiselle.

Cette dernière avait fini par partir. Elle semblait assez sûre d'elle et de sa réussite après du brun. Qui après avoir mi la voiture de sa cliente sur une place et ranger les clés dans le bureau parti rejoindre Stiles. Ce dernier faisait toujours la tête. Boudant comme un enfant.

-Stiles ? Avait demandé le garagiste en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Le plus vieux connaissait le plus jeune depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Et il n'avait jamais paru aussi boudeur qu'à ce moment-là.

-Quoi ? Avait demandé avec une certaine froideur le propriétaire de la jeep.

Il eut comme réponse un soupir de lassitude du brun. Ce dernier senti qu'il avait néanmoins gaffé. Loup-garou par nature, il pouvait sentir les sentiments des autres et Stiles était passé de vexé à irrité.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Avait repris le loup avec douceur. Sachant qu'il devait marcher sur des yeux quand Stiles était comme ça.

-Rien ne te préoccupe pas de moi et vas rejoindre ta jolie cliente. Avait lâché entre ses dents le châtain.

Il savait qu'il s'était vendu, mais il n'arrivait jamais à contenir sa colère. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, sans aucun filtre entre sa bouche et son cerveau. Il avait de nombreuses fois engueulé son père qui mettait inutilement sa vie en danger lui glaçant le **sang** à chaque fois quand il allait avec la meute locale s'attaquer à une meute de passage. Et qui généralement faisait des victimes en ville.

Oh oh, c'était dit le loup. Son humain lui faisait une crise de jalousie des plus mignonnes, il devait le reconnaître. Lui et l'ados n'avaient pas beaucoup de points en commun. Lui était manuel, il adorait se plonger dans un livre, n'étaient pas adepte de toute les nouvelles technologies. Tandis que l'autre était intellectuel et adorait résoudre toute sorte de problèmes. Il pouvait passer un temps infini devant son ordinateur et tester toute sorte de jeu.

Mais ils avaient la même volonté de ne laisser personne approché de l'autre. Surtout quand on connaissait clairement les intentions de la personne. Stiles n'était donc pas le seul à faire des crises de jalousie et à être possessif. La différence encore entre eux c'était que le jeune homme boudait dans son coin sans réagir par manque de confiance en soi et de peur de se faire ridiculiser quand lui prenait les choses en mains. C'est-à-dire qu'en général il interrompait la discutions en faisant des menaces à peine voilées avant d'embrasser Stiles d'une façon qui rendait le jeune homme totalement inerte, un sourire béat collé à la figure.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas.

-Elle est mieux foutue que moi. Avait pourtant grogné Stiles.

-Peut être pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas pour moi. Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. Que je t'aime. Et que je n'irais pas voir ailleurs. J'en ai assez chié avec ton père pour ne pas profiter de toi pour les 100 prochaines années au minimum !

Il est vrai que le loup avait dû affronter le père de Stiles qui côtoyait assez sa famille et sa meute pour avoir des balles en argent sur lui en toute circonstance. Il n'avait pas été d'accord pour que Derek, qui avait 21 ans, sorte avec Stiles qui en avait 15. Il avait dû prouver à de nombreuse reprise qu'il tenait à Stiles. Et même si c'était son compagnon et qu'un loup n'abandonnerait jamais son compagnon, le shérif, parce qu'il l'était, avait peur pour son fils. Qui se mettait, en passant, régulièrement en danger. Et encore plus quand il traînait chez les Hales. Il avait fini par céder sous la maltraitance de son fils qui ne le nourrissait que de légume. Tout en faisait promettre à Derek d'attendre au minimum les 16 ans de son fils pour pousser leur relation plus loin et que ce dernier soit pleinement consentant.

-Que 100 ans ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on vit bien plus vieux vu nos intenses ébats.

-Ouais, mais je pensais que tu allais me dire genre que même la mort ne nous séparerait pas.

Derek l'avait regardé attendri avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui souffler ensuite quelque mot d'amour. Le garçon boitilla doucement jusqu'à la sortie sachant que sa voiture n'allait pas se réparer dans les 5 minutes. Scott allait bientôt le chercher. Il serait probablement inquiet de voir son meilleur ami boiter, mais ce dernier ne se voyait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait avec Derek dans la baignoire pour l'avoir rendu ainsi.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci à ceux qui l'on lu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que la suivante vous plaira aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis ! ^^


	4. OS 4 La glace, ça fond

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : La glace, ça fond !

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Mot de l'auteur : Voici l'O.S 4 ! Quand j'ai vu ses mots sortir du générateur, j'ai tout de suite imaginé ça ! J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !

RAR :

Juju : Merci ;) j'espère que cette nouvelle O.S te plaira aussi !

Mot : Batterie – tableau – sièges – à l'intérieur – glace

La glace, ça fond !

Stiles était assis confortablement dans le **siège** passager de la Camaro de Derek. Il avait un pot de **glace** goût vanille dans les mains ainsi qu'une cuillère qu'il remplissait de la douceur pour l'enfourné dans sa bouche ensuite. Il encaissait difficilement le choc thermique produit par la glace qui lui faisait fermer les yeux et avoir sur son beau visage une grimace. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de manger.

Ses pieds étaient sur le **tableau** de bord de la voiture et il se serait probablement fait tuer par le loup s'il avait vu ça. Mais ce dernier était trop occupé à accueillir le dépanneur. En effet, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber en panne en plein milieu d'une route peu fréquentée au coeur de la forêt. Le fait qu'ils se soient perdus si loin de la civilisation était en partie de la faute de Stiles qui voulait tester le confort de la voiture de façon plus pousser. Il en était encore débrailler.

Et c'était après leur partie de jambe en l'aire qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand la voiture n'avait pas voulu redémarré. Derek n'avait pas voulu qu'il y jette un œil… Ce qui était plus prudent il devait l'avoué vue ce qu'il faisait avec ça propre jeep. Enlevant certaines pièces dont il ne connaissait ni l'utilité ni le nom. Il avait toujours eu de la chance que ses réparations soient toujours à peu près correctes, mais la voiture de Derek avait besoin d'un peu plus que des hypothèses. Et le loup n'y connaissait rien en voiture.

-Alors ? Avait demandé le jeune homme quand l'autre était rentré dans l'habitacle.

-Stiles ! Tes pieds ! Avait d'abord répondu le loup grincheux avant de soupirer avec lassitude. Son petit ami n'était pas du genre à être bien docile. Sauf dans certains moments bien particuliers. Mais cela comprenait d'être seul avec lui et d'avoir le moins de vêtements possible. La **batterie** a lâché visiblement. Faut juste la changer. Avait-il fini par dire.

-Oh…

-Il nous remorque jusqu'à son garage. Nous change la batterie, voie si c'est bien ça qui était en cause, on paye et on pourra allé au cinéma.

-Ouais enfin là… On loupera la séance avec une bonne heure de retard.

-On peut toujours directement passer par la case WC ? Avait proposé le brun avec un sourire séducteur.

La respiration de Stiles s'était arrêtée pendant quelques secondes, mais pas son coeur qui tambourinait de façon assourdissante dans son torse. Le jeune homme eut un long frisson d'anticipation. Lui et Derek allaient souvent au cinéma. C'était le lieu de leur premier rendez-vous et la seule fois, quand ils étaient seuls, qu'ils avaient visionné un film dans son intégralité. En général, ils se chauffaient pendant la séance et partaient parfois avant la fin du film pour continuer leur petite affaire dans les toilettes. Ils étaient toujours discrets et les super sens du loup leur permettaient de ne jamais se faire griller.

-Ou sinon tu nous remmenas à la maison et je finis cette glace à même ton corps.

-J'aime l'idée !

La voix du loup-garou avait changé et était devenue un peu plus roque encore. Stiles imaginait sans peine son homme réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qu'impliquait une glace dans leur moment intime. Stiles se faisait toujours plus gourmand quand il pouvait lécher le corps entier de l'autre qui était recouvert de chocolat par exemple. Plus particulièrement quand il s'agissait de glace à la vanille.

-Fait attention mon loulou, ton esprit dérive et ton jean se déforme !

Le lycéen avait un petit sourire coquin et séducteur. Il avait aussi, inconsciemment, bombé le torse fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son petit ami. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps et parfois Stiles avait l'impression de rêver. Ne réalisant pas toujours, quand il marchait dans la rue avec le loup par exemple, qu'il pouvait se montrer jaloux envers toutes les femmes qui lui tournaient autour. Qu'il pouvait clamer haut et fort que c'était sa propriété. Et Derek le lui rendait bien.

Et dire qu'il pensait avant qu'il n'allait jamais avoir la chance de sortir avec Derek qu'il pensait hétéro jusqu'à bout des griffes. Il ne pensait pas non plus être assez attirant pour lui et pourtant le loup ne cessait de lui dire depuis qu'il sortait ensemble à quel point il était beau, séduisant. Qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir avec un autre ou une autre, quitte à l'enfermer quelque part et affronter son père qui possédait des balles en argent.

-Tu n'as qu'à ne pas me faire des propositions si tentantes !

-Moi ? Je n'oserais pas voyons ! Et comme pour confirmer ses innocentes paroles, il avait pris une nouvelle cuillère de glace pour l'enfermé à l' **intérieur** de sa bouche en creusant sa bouche. Puis, il avait ressortie l'objet doucement en la nettoyant consciencieusement avec sa langue.

Le sourire de Stiles aurait pu achever Derek si ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à détourner le regard à la dernière seconde. Le garagiste avait fait savoir qu'il était toujours et Derek ne savait plus où se mettre quand il rencontra le sourire rempli de malice de l'homme bien plus vieux qu'eux.


	5. OS 5 Une histoire de boxer

Auteur : Yoruhime

Titre : Une histoire de Boxer.

Couple : Sterek

Série : Teen Wolf

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Rappel : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci a Angelyoru pour les mots suivant. Quand je les ai lu. J'ai tout de suite vue cette scène se joué devant mes yeux. N'hésiter pas à me donner d'autre mot pour alimenté le LCOS ! Après tout j'ai encore plus de 90 O.S à écrire ;p

P.S : J'étais en période de révision/examen. Ce qui explique le fait que je n'ai rien poster depuis. Je suis toujours en période de révision mais j'ai plus de temps !

Mot : **Boxer** – **coiffure** – **poster** \- **ceinture** \- **beurre de cacahuète**

Mot de : Angelyoru

Une histoire de Boxer.

Derek n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de problèmes. Il avait eu une enfance calme, une adolescence dans la norme. Des parents présents, unis et qui le soutenaient tout comme ses sœurs. Il avait un oncle à l'humour noir, un brin psychopathe, mais protecteur. Il ne fallait juste pas écouté ses conseils. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient envoyé Derek dans sa chambre. Puni pour au moins une semaine de tout objet électronique et de livre.

Une vie pour le moins simple et tranquille en somme.

Pourtant, il avait à présent un réel problème. Celui de trouver de quoi s'habiller le matin. Pas qu'il ait grossi après avoir mangé trop d'éclairs au chocolat ou pour avoir fait trop de musculation ce qui lui faisait prendre des muscles et remplir ses vêtements qui était déjà très moulants. Rendant encore plus scandaleux son corps qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ce n'était pas non plus la machine à laver qui lui volait ses affaires. Comme le mythe des chaussettes qui se perdaient une fois entré dans la machine et dont seule la jumelle parvenait à sortir vivante de se long et terrible combat qui… Enfin, vous voyez ?

Le réel problème dans cette histoire était son petit ami. Qui actuellement était dans leur cuisine américaine, mangeant sur le bar. Littéralement. Il avait un pot de **beurre de cacahuète** qu'il se tartinait allégrement. Le regard espiègle et le sourire malicieux.

-Stiles… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à moi ?

-Et bien… Tu m'as dit que tout ce qui est à toi est aussi à moi. Donc je crois que tu vas devoir préciser.

Le brun avait soupiré sous les paroles du plus jeune. Ce dernier savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, mais il adorait jouer avec lui.

-Tu portes mon t-shirt, mon jean, mes chaussettes et même ma **ceinture** !

-Hum hum ! Dis le garçon en approuvant de la tête. Même ton **boxer**.

-Même mon… quoi ? Nan, mais Stiles je n'ai plus rien à me mettre !

-Pioche dans mes affaires.

-Tu sais très bien que rien ne me va !

-J'crois que mon t-shirt superman ta vas bien pourtant !

-Stiles, il est tellement serré que le logo s'étale sur tout mon torse… Tu le fais exprès en faîte ?

-Ça se pourrait bien….

Stiles aimait le voir porter ses affaires. Surtout ses t-shirts de comics. Tout le monde disait que ça n'allait pas avec l'air grognon de Derek. Lui même le disait. Mais l'autre homme aimait voir le motif s'étaler sur son torse. Il moulait parfaitement sa musculature indécente et ça le rendait toujours tout chose. Si bien que le brun n'arrivait jamais à garder un t-shirt lui appartenant bien longtemps.

-Si je n'ai rien à me mettre, je peux y aller comme ça, tu sais ? Derek s'était montré du doigt, dans sa glorieuse nudité.

-Quoi ? Mais nan !

Stiles ne paniquait pas… Quoi qu'un peu. Il connaissait son homme et il serait prêt à le faire. Il connaissait aussi les ravages qu'il faisait quand il sortait habillé, alors nu… La seule chose qui pourrait empêcher le monde entier de le voir dans son plus simple appareil serait la police. Mais ils n'allaient jamais arriver assez vite et Derek pourrait bien se faire violer entre temps.

Pour se venger, Stiles avait retiré doucement son t-shirt, qu'il l'avait envoyé à la figure de Derek. Pendant que ce dernier le récupérait, il était déjà en train d'ouvrir le jean. Comme rester sur le bar n'était pas pratique, il avait sauté au sol et laissait simplement le vêtement tomber. Il avait ensuite fait glisser le boxer du brun doucement. Dévoilant petit à petit la dernière partie de son corps caché. Il était parfaitement conscient que ces gestes étaient beaucoup trop lents ou que Derek ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son regard s'illuminait et il semblait être sur le point de bondir sur lui comme un loup affamé.

Une fois nu, Stiles était passé devant le loup, non sans remuer un peu les fesses de façon aguicheur. Il était parti dans la salle de bain en faisant mine de regarder sa **coiffure**. Mais il attendait en réalité que le loup le rejoigne. Et ce dernier ne s'était pas fait prier. À peine était-il rentré dans la pièce, qu'il avait attrapé l'humain pour le porter et le plaquer contre le mur le plus près. La salle de bain était à côté de leur chambre si bien qu'un des **posters** accrochés approximativement sur le mur s'était décroché sous l'onde de choque pour venir tranquillement tombé au sol.

-Si Laura est en colère parce que je vais être en retard, ça sera de ta faute.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon louloup. Gémis l'autre homme.

Bien trop content d'avoir eux ce qu'il voulait. Et non ce n'était absolument pas voulu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu depuis 5 heures du matin, heure à laquelle il s'était réveillé après un rêve particulièrement chaud en compagnie de son compagnon.


End file.
